Still
by strongmedicine00
Summary: It's been almost one year since Lu was raped & she is still struggling to move forward. She has nightmares all the time, has trouble being intamite w Mickey it maybe because her anniversary is coming up?. Dana & Nick decide to give it another try together
1. Chapter 1

Still

It's been almost one year since Lu was raped & she is still struggling to move forward. She has nightmares all the time, has trouble being intamite w/ Mickey (it maybe because her anniversary is coming up?). Dana & Nick decide to give it another try together even w/ the baby she adopted who has HIV. What's gonna go on between them this time & will it last?

--One of Dana's patients comes into the ER w/ a bad case of the chicken pox & a fever of 102.5, Nick pages Dana. Meanwhile Lu is in her office talking to Marc on the phone. It's been a slow day so far today & everyone is hopefully that it will be a good afternoon too.--

Nick: "Dana I don't like her levels at all we need to get her cool real quick."

Dana: "Let's push the fluids & put some Tylenol in her IV to help try to bring the fever down."

Lu: "Marc I miss u too, I will see u soon, I love u, bye bye."

Lana: "Lu Marc's only at Bill's house."

Lu: "I worry about him u know."

--Later that evening...--

Mickey: "Lu what's wrong everytime I go to touch you, your-"

Lu: "It's nothing."

Mickey: "-skin crawls & you don't seem into this."

Lu: "I'm alright Mic it's nothing I said."

Mickey:"Bull shit what's wrong you can tell me Lu."

--Lu is near tears at this point, she says nothing.--

Mickey: "Baby it's ok it's me Mickey, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

--Lu & Mickey start getting touchy/feely & Lu has a flashback of her rape. She pulls away. Mickey tells her again that it's okay & trys again. She pulls away again this time in tears.--

Lu: "Mickey can you just hold me for a while baby?"

Mickey: "Do you wanna talk about it or what can I do?"

Lu: "Just hold me & tell me that everythings gonna be alright."

--Dana & Nick are back at Dana's apartment watching the news & getting comfortable on the couch. Nick kisses Dana & is suprised when he goes to leave & she responds "no your not leaving yet".--

Dana: "Nick stay here a little longer w/ me."

Nick: "Dana it's late."

Dana: "So spend the night w/ me."

Nick: "Dana we aren't even together."

Dana: "Well we can change that you know, Nick I love you."

Nick: "Dana-"

--Dana kisses Nick--

Dana: "Don't tell me that you don't want to get back together."

Nick: "I love you Dana, I just want to move slow this time is all."

Dana: "Just let me hold you Nick, no sex just sleep I promise."

Nick: "Alright, it is getting late & I am super tired."

--Later that night in the dark somehow Dana & Nick find eachother & make love. / At Lu's apartment...--

Mickey: "Lu, Lu, Lu!"

Lu: "Huh? What time is it?"

Mickey: "It's almost four, you were having a nightmare are you alright?"

Lu: "Can we turn the lights on for a little bit?"

Mickey: "That's fine if it will help you sleep."

Dana & Nick officially get back together two weeks later. Mickey & Lu are doing fine, he helped her through the anniversary which wasn't a piece of cake. The patient w/ chicken pox was released six days later on meds & she will be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been almost one year since Lu was raped & she is still struggling to move forward. She has nightmares all the time, has trouble being intamite w/ Mickey (it maybe because her anniversary is coming up?). Dana & Nick decide to give it another try together even w/ the baby she adopted who has HIV. What's gonna go on between them this time & will it last? Dana & Nick officially get back together two weeks later. Mickey & Lu are doing fine, he helped her through the anniversary which wasn't a piece of cake. -- As Mickey helps Lu through her period of turmoil someone from his past returns-  
"Baby it's four oclock in the morning you should be asleep." "I know." "Lu what's wrong?" "I was just trying to get my headache to go away." "You have a headache?" "Yeah, I had a nightmare about that night again." "Do you want to talk about it?" "I don't know why I feel like it just happened. Is that normal?" "Lu it's just me, Rand isn't here." "I need to try to go back to sleep." "Maybe you should take an early afternoon tomorrow." "We'll see." -- The next day Mickey gets a shocking suprise at work. His cousin Khia tells him that his favorite aunt is real sick and he needs to go back home.  
How can Mickey leave Lu at a time like this? Little does Mickey know that is the least of his problems-  
"Khia will you go to the RWHC and ask for Lu Delgado for me tell her to page me." "Why?" "So I can leave work early." "Mickey remember Shay?" "Yeah, why?" "She's been asking about you and for you." "Well I'm with Lu now and besides I live in Philly." "Mic she just found out that she has advanced Leukemia, Mickey she's gonna die." "Khia don't say that." "The treatments aren't working anymore. The doctor said she has about five months at the most." "Well I may be able to visit, but I'm with Lu and my job is here. I'm not moving back." "Mickey she didn't ask for that." "You told me that she likes me still."

--At RWHC--

"Dana Paula Shaw is in the ER with signs of hepatitis C. She's asking for you." "I'll be right there." (Dana runs to the ER) "Paula how are you feeling?" "Don't ask." "That bad huh?" "When I went to county they said I have hepatitis C." "I'll have to do some tests, lets admitt you to Rittenhouse."

--Later that night-  
"Lu were going out tonight." "Tell me where?" "Nope, just dress like you always do." "Thanks baby that helps." "Come on we're going to be late." "Okay let's go." (They go out to dinner and...) "Lu I have to ask you something." "Mic you don't have to be shy how long have we been together. What is it?" "Close your eyes"  
(Mickey got down on one knee, when he told Lu to open her eyes he was reaching for her hand.) "Lu will you marry me?" "Yes." (They started dancing to a slow song "he proposed" - Kelly Price) "Mic I can't believe you want to spend the rest of your life with me." "I love you Lu, of course I would want to spend it with you." (Lu calls Lana to tell her the news, Lana tells Lu that Nick and Dana got back together.) 


	3. Chapter 3

Still

Lu is catching feelings fast for Mickey. Things are going well at the clinic until one of Lu's sista's/sister's has her own troubles & needs Lu's help. One of Dana's best friends betrays her & takes Nick right when they were getting steady again after being back together for six days, five months. How will Dana handle it?

Nick and Mickey take Dana and Lu to a Kelly Price concert on the sixth. Things were going smoothly until... I guess things aren't as peachy keeny as everyone thought...

"Lu Leah is in your exam room waiting to talk to you." "Anything I need to know?" "Just wanted to talk to you and I think I saw tears in her eyes." "Damnit what did he do this time." "Let me know if she's alright or not." "Hm. Will do Lana." "Dana you have Kae Fawn in your office she has a pretty bad case of poison ivy." "Thanks Lana I'll grab some meds on my way"  
(In Lu's office)  
"Leah how you doing today?" "I know chat room isn't until saturday, but I need to talk to you Lu." "Alright, you can have the time right now of a regular appointment and we can have lunch to talk on my lunch hour." "What's up?" "Remember how we talked about the horrible?" "Yeah... Leah?" "I got a call from Liz, she said that he was threatening us and he said he was going to come to both our houses." "Lu we have babies." "Do you have someone in law enforcement that you trust?" "No, not really." " Callie?" "Yeah." "This is her number I want you to call her and request for you and Liz to stay with her until you both feel safe here." "Thanks Lu." (In Dana's office) "Hi Kae looks like you have some bad poison ivy?" "Yep." "Take these tablets twice daily, use this lotion, and stay out of the flower beds." "Thanks." "Sure, call me if it gets worse." (Lu's lunch with Leah) "Maybe we should go back to the shelter for a while." "That's completely up to the three of you." "The last time Callie went, he found her." "So leave Philidelphia." "Lu we can't do that." "Did Callie start smoking again?" "I didn't tell you." "She's already had early on set lung cancer, which I removed after sitting with her through radiation." "She doesn't smoke as much as she did then." "You or Liz?" "Liz is going it alone and I have turned to vodka and orange juice." "Leah..." "I know." (Leah's cell phone rings it's Callie) "Lu I have to get back to Callie." "Have her come see me soon okay."

They were having a good time at the show listening to the music, talking and dancing but then...

"Excuse me I'll be right back I need to run to the ladies room real quick." "Anyone want another beer?" "Sure Lu, get us all one." (Nick has his eyes on this brunette two rows up, he goes to talk to her while telling Mickey he was going to the men's room. He saw it all.) "Mickey texts Lu and tells her what happened"  
(Lu walks back to where Mickey and Nick are)  
"Mickey I'll be back I have to talk to Dana." (Dana walks up.) "Come on Dana I need a tampon from the car." "Lu I have one you can use." "No I want one from the car, come with." "Lu what's going on?" "Dana I need to tell you something... please don't get mad." "Lu just tell me." "When you were in the ladies room Mic saw Nick checking out a brunette, I walked up on it." "Did he talk to her?" "Mic said he was going to her when I walked up." "Damn... how many times does this have to happened?" "It gets worse, it was Shannon." "No, Shannon Boldin?" "Yeah I saw her before she turned back around." "She use to be a good friend of mine, my best friend." "Sorry sweetie"  
(They went back, Kelly came out and sang "You Shoulda Told Me".) "That song fits." (Lu whispers to Mickey to stay with Dana while she goes to get more arbor mist white zendrel for her.) --Two hours later the show was slamming and Dana was wasted. Everything was so so until Kelly's last two songs. My Best Friend and She Was A Friend Of Mine-  
"Lu can I ride back with you and Mickey?" (Dana is in tears at this point, when Lu and Mickey went to get some candy Dana saw Nick kissing Shannon.) "Dana what's wrong?" "I-I saw him kissing her." "We can give you a lift, lets go." "I'm going to have to buy that Kelly Price cd." "Tomorrow I'm taking your afternoon shift." "Lu-" "No argueing Dana." "Do you think you could drop me off at Lana's?" "Yeah, or you could stay with Mic and I tonight." "Lu I couldn't"  
"Dana it's fine." "Come on girls lets get home it's late." "You going to be okay?" "I just thought we were really starting over." "Maybe we can call him tomorrow to talk." "No, there's nothing to say because it's to late." "Dana-" "No, Nick made his choice." (Mickey just pulled up)  
"Come on lets get you home." 


	4. Chapter 4

Talks with Lu

Lu: "Jennifer these are the girls, girls this is our newbie Jennifer."

Chanel: "Lu I'm worried about Callie I don't know what's up with her we haven't seen or heard from her in about a month."

Brandee: "That's not like her Lu."

Lu: "I'll give her a call and I can say something to doctor west see if he's seen her lately."

Shelly: "They finally got together?"

Julee: "I heard from Abby her husband is in jail."

Darlene: "Serves him right his domestic violent butt."

Ashley: "Y'all Darlene is Abby's cousin."

Jennifer: "I used to date a cop."

Brandee: "Hold up what do you mean used to?"

Jennifer: "Seems that he thought he could do whatever to whoever and get away with it just because he was a cop."

Lu: "Ladies you have to take care of yourselves and that means in relationships as well."

Candis: "Hey girls I have a poem that I want to share with ya. Here goes:

_**Pieces **_

_I tried, I did. _

_To hold myself _

_together._

_To smile and _

_perform; _

_to build a mask _

_to hide behind. _

_It's crumbling;_

_running out _

_between my fingers _

_and my tears. _

_I hug myself _

_and try _

_to rock myself _

_together. _

_But my fingers _

_do not hug, _

_they tear. _

_My hands do not caress; _

_they bruise. _

_Instead of _

_holding me together,_

_they are tearing _

_me apart. _

_So here I am _

_in pieces. _

_Help me_

_to be _

_Whole. _

_By Candace E. Barnes _

Darlene: I like this poem it means a lot to me here it is y'all:

_**A Woman Who Sees **_

_**Good **_

_I am a woman who sees _

_the good in me_

_that I never thought I would_

_see._

_For many years I thought of _

_only _

_what I was doing wrong _

_now I know that I am healing_

_and have come to know _

_the real me. _

_Now I can see that I have made _

_it through the tough times,_

_that I am a better person _

_for all I have gone through._

_I am now embracing my _

_journey_

_and will never go off track; _

_it is a journey of life,_

_of self discovery_

_and most of all, self acceptance_

_that I now embrace with every _

_ounce of my being._

_I am free to love and respect _

_myself just as I am._

_By Mary G._

Lu: "I'm touched that you both thought enough of us to share your poems with us."

Chanel: "That's some deep stuff right there."

Julee: "Sure is."

Darlene: "I just wish Callie could see the good in herself Lu."

Ashley: "Dylan will have to have a talk with her about that."

Darlene: "Did I tell y'all that Dylan poped the question?"

Lu: "What?"

Chanel: "You mean doctor west and Callie are getting married Ashley?"

Ashley: "Yep."

Candis: "Now it's getting juicy right before our time is up."

Darlene: "I will update you all next week and I will bring Callie's butt even if I have to drag her here."

Lu: "Tell her to call me okay, ladies we have to wrap this up I'll see you next week."

--Later in Lu's office Abby comes in for a one on one talk with Lu.--

Abby: "Lu I'm glad we could talk today."

Lu: "What's up?"

Abby: "I heard from Callie she is still seeing doctor west and they are engaged."

Lu: "But..."

Abby: "We are both trying to stay on the down low. See I heard from my ex."

Lu: "Abby did he do anything or say anything?"

Abby: "I want to call Cal and have her come in here."

Lu: "You can use my phone."

(Abby calls Callie)

Abby: "Hey Cal I'm in Lu's office with her right now she wants to see you."

Callie: "Can Peter pick me up?"

Abby: "Lu said she's taking care of it right now."

Callie: "Alright see ya in a few."


End file.
